Not Just an Annoying Little Sister
by Kirk4ever
Summary: You know, she has nightmares? She wakes up screaming for you, screaming your name. She talks in her sleep I know she’s talking about you. Dawn runs into someone in LA and talks some sense into him. Summer after Buffy Season 3. BA.
1. Dawn and Nightmares

Not Just Annoying

Dawn really was Buffy's sister, not the key, and she's 12 in this story (she is six years younger than Buffy isn't she?). It's about a week after graduation (so I'm thinking two weeks after the break up?), and Dawn has gone to L.A. to see her dad; Buffy stayed at home. Also, she never actually met Angel, and he never met her – they only heard about each other. I don't own anything you recognise.

* * *

"Dad! I'm going out shopping, okay? I'll be home before dark."

"Bye sweetheart!"

_Mum had brought me over here as a surprise. I don't know who was more surprised – Dad or me! _

_Buffy can't even think straight, otherwise we would have gotten the bus here like usual, but I'm too young apparently. Just because she's older, and the Slayer! But I am kinda glad Buffy isn't here – she's such a mess. Angel left last week, and we don't know where; well, Giles knows, but he isn't telling. She spends most of the day crying, or moping, or eating ice cream, before going out to patrol for vampires and then coming home to sleep. She has really bad nightmares. They scare me. I don't know what dad would think – he doesn't know anything about her Slayer powers, or vampires … or anything in our lives anymore._

_So mum brought me to dad's by myself; I was meant to spent two weeks here. He's leaving in two days though, because he forgot we (just me now) were coming, hence him being surprised. As soon as I got there, at about twelve in the afternoon, I decided that I had to go outside. I told dad I was going shopping, and left. I doubt he would even have noticed I was gone if I hadn't said anything._

_

* * *

_

The sun had just set in L.A., and a girl, no older than twelve or thirteen was hurrying through the streets muttering to herself.

"All I wanted was a bar of chocolate, it really didn't need to take that long. Stupid shop, stupid chocolate, stu – oh dear." She knew she was being followed, and she had a good idea of who was following her, or rather **what** was following her. "So not good. When's Buffy when you need her?"

Dropping her shopping bag to the floor, she began to run, knowing that her only chance was to find somewhere to hide, or someone to fight them for her. 'Fat chance – the Slayer's back home, and no-one even knows about vampires, let alone how to fight them. If I survive this, Buffy is gonna kill me so bad!'

She turned the corner, praising any god listening that she knew roughly which way she needed to go, and kept running, hoping that her 'stalkers' would just give up if they had to chase their food. She was out of luck, just getting to a park five seconds before they did. She was nowhere near any houses, and in a 'scream all you want' situation.

"Erm, guys? Can we please not do this? My sister will kill you all for this you know … you might want to rethink your choice of meal?"

"Ooh I'm so scared little girl! What's she gonna do, sweetheart? Bleed on me?"

He began to advance on her, and she backed away slowly. She was scared, and would willingly admit that; just not to them. As he got closer, she ran, knowing that she would be caught, but moving anyway, he had just caught up again, when she tripped over a lone football that some kid had left in the park earlier, hitting her knee and arm in the process. Dimly, she realised that she was bleeding, and that the blood would only make them want her more. She had just about given up hope of surviving to even let Buffy kill her, when a big, black **something** jumped onto the back of one of the vampires. She knew this was the kind of fight that Buffy wanted to keep her 'safe' from, and why she wasn't allowed to patrol with her.

"Hey, you okay?" In answer, she fainted.

* * *

"Kid! Come on, wake up. That's it, you can do it"

Dawn woke up to find herself on a bed in a dingy apartment. Thinking the worst, she opened her mouth and screamed.

"Hold on, I wont hurt you. You're safe now. You're safe." The guy just kept repeating the words, staying out of arm's reach to put her at ease. When she finally stopped screaming, she tentatively asked,

"Where am I? Who are you? And how do you know how to fight vampires?"

"You know about vampires? Oh, I'm Angel, an–"

"What! You're Angel? As in the tall, dark, mysterious and cryptic vampire with a soul? Boy do I have things to tell you. Dawn Summers."

"As in Buffy's little sister? Oh god. You're not here looking for me are you? I left for good reasons – it's better in the long run like. It's better …"

"Say what now? I'm here in L.A. to visit dad, and _here_ here because you brought me here. Do you make a habit of bringing strange girls back to your place? Or am I just lucky that way?"

"What? No, yes – you were hurt! You should have known better than to be wandering around after dark, alone. You do live in Sunnydale."

"It wasn't my fault. I was shopping, and the stupid shop was being slow. I told dad I would be back before dark, but –"

"He'll be worried sick then"

"Doubt it"

* * *

"Hi dad … Yeah, I'm fine … Some guys tried to jump me on the way back from the corner shop, but I ran into an old friend of Buffy's" 'you have no idea how old' she thought, "and I'm fine … No, really, I know him … Yes, him … Buffy's boyfriend – I know him … well I was a little bit hurt, but he patched me up … DAD! Stop yelling! It was just a scraped knee … **sigh** do you wanna speak to him? … Okay … here you go"

"Mr Summers? … Yeah, she really is fine … they were hanging around outside my offices … I'm thinking about starting a business, and my family left this office to me … well yeah, but not like that or anything … honestly! You can speak to Joyce if you want, or Buffy, actually, don't speak to Buffy … well we broke up, sir … I would never hurt **either** or your daughters, sir … she's at my apartment, her knee was scraped up pretty bad, and I thought it might need looking after … no of course not … would you like me to bring her home? Or would you like to collect her? She seems pretty tired, so … oh … well; I have a spare bedroom … no, no that's fine with me. Dawn?"

"Yuh-huh? … Hi again dad … no, I know him – I told you … no, I don't mind … you sure … all right then … I'll see you tomorrow? … I thought you knew? … Well, I'll ask Angel to take me back home then … no, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" 'would you mind?' she mouthed. Angel shook his head, not knowing that 'home meant Sunnydale, and not L.A. "he doesn't mind … okay then … bye."

"Settled?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here tonight, and you take me home tomorrow?"

"Sure."

He led her over to his bed, told her to sit, and disappeared. A few minutes later, he returned with a shirt and extra blanket.

"Here, you can sleep in this, and I don't get cold, but you might need this. Call me if you need anything. I don't have much in the way of food, but I do have water – I'll order you some breakfast in the morning."

"Thanks for letting me stay, Angel."

"No problem. I have plenty of room, and you're only a kid."

"I'm not just a kid!"

"You are to me." He smiled painfully at the pout she gave him. It was so like Buffy's itbroke his heartto see. "Good night Dawn … sleep tight."

"Night."

Angle disappeared again, shutting the door after him, leaving Dawn to change in peace. She was asleep within ten minutes.

Angel took the spare bedding out of a cupboard, and went to the sofa to set up his own bed. Dawn reminded him so much of Buffy. And she didn't seem as bad as Buffy had always made her out to be – then again; Angel could still remember what it was like to have a younger sibling. When he was Liam, Katherine had hero-worshipped him, just as dawn did to Buffy. His brothers not so much, but little Katherine … and he had killed her, just like he did to all of them.

A single tear trickled down the vampire's cheek.

He walked over to the closed door of his bedroom, and smiled slightly when he heard the soft rhythmic breathing that told him that Dawn was asleep. Then he went back to the sofa, and settled down for a night of troubled sleep, filled with his sweet Katherine's face.

* * *

"Angel? Angel, wake up! Angel, you're scaring me."

He jerked awake, sitting up violently, sweat pouring down into his eyes. Then he remembered that he was not alone, and looked straight at Dawn, where she was standing, three feet away from him, a scared look in her brown eyes.

"Sorry, I have nightmares sometimes. I didn't scare you did I?" he knew he had, but that wasn't the point. The girl shook her head, and looked down.

She had clearly just woken up, even if it was already eleven O'clock, and was still wearing the shirt he gave her – it completely dwarfed her. It was quite comical really.

"You know, she has nightmares? Sometimes – well actually mostly – she wakes up screaming for you, screaming your name. She talks in her sleep. Stuff like 'I'm sorry; I had no choice' and 'please don't leave me'. She never says, but I know she's talking about you. The nights she doesn't have nightmares, she walks about like a zombie all day, after crying for twenty minutes before she gets out of bed. Do you have any idea of what you did to my sister? She told Willow she feels like she's dying; she feels like she can't breathe."

There was no need to name **her**, he knew who she was talking about.

"Dawn … I left for a reason, lots of reasons. I can't just … go back and pretend none of reasons exist anymore. It's better this way."

"Better for who? For you or for Buffy?"

"Both"

"That's rubbish and you know it. Buffy is miserable, and you're … what? Avoiding all human contact 'just in case'. I know you're a vampire and drink blood to live, but since I've gotten here, you haven't had any. Do you just not have to drink – eat … whatever – for ages, or are you ashamed or what?"

Angel just stayed quiet. If Dawn was anything like her sister (and she was proving to be quite similar) then even without Slayer strength, she was a force to be reckoned with. A blind man could see the love those two had for each other, even if they didn't always show it. A deaf man could hear the worry dawn had for her older sister. Nothing comes between family. Or love. And right now, dawn was seeing straight through him. He hadn't eaten … drunk … in a week, more even. Not since he drunk from Buffy. Not just a human, or a Slayer, but his love.

"I know I'm 'just a kid' – especially to you, I mean you're what 243 years old – anyway … yeah, I know I'm a kid, but I still know some stuff. Like when my sister needs you.

"We never met, but she was always happier after she went to see you. And then she said you changed or something, what was up with that? She was miserable, but I was the only one who could see it (we've always had that sister thing – you know, when we can know exactly what the other is saying even without talking). It only got worse, when you left last year … she never did say where … she was so torn up, that she ran away. Did you know that? She said later that you were good again, but had to go away, and she thought you were dead.

"We were all so worried about her – mum was frantic, and Giles was just as bad. You would have thought he was her dad, not watcher person the way he was acting. When you came back from whereever you went (you clearly weren't dead), she was so happy, but sad at the same time. She told me that you couldn't be her boyfriend anymore even if you were 'good again' … never really did explain that one … she knew it couldn't happen.

"That Christmas, she was as happy as she was to start with, when she first met you. She said that you were her boyfriend again, and were 'taking it a bit slower' yeah, like I don't know what that means! Mum wasn't all that happy, but I saw what she couldn't see – my sister was happy again even if we now knew you're a vampire … although it does explain a lot. What you broke up with her – and just before the Prom as well, you jerk! – she was devastated. I'm surprised she didn't run away again. It was worse that last year. She said it was because you had a choice this time … never explained that one either."

"So who is it better for, Angel? You, or Buffy?"

Through the whole speech, Angel had stayed silent; closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain it was causing him. Dawn may not have known all of the sordid details, but she certainly knew enough to cut deep into his dead heart. The question did not require an answer, but he gave one anyway.

"Me." His eyes were downcast, as he realised what he knew all along. Nothing could stop him and Buffy from loving each other. Sooner or later, they would see each other again, and it wouldn't take much for them to be at the stage they were a week ago. He was scared of what might happen, and wanted to protect his love from that ugly future, but in the end, he hadn't given Buffy a choice. He had never wanted to hurt her, and now, Dawn was telling him that's exactly what he had done. It was last thing he ever wanted to do. According to this little girl, he, Angel had hurt Buffy far more than even Angelus had – something he thought impossible. But then, what about her wasn't impossible.

A Slayer in love with a vampire. He had not been right to call their relationship a freak show; it was a miracle. He had to go back.

* * *

I've been re-watching Buffy and Angel now that I'm actually old enough to understand more than 'vampire bad, Buffy good' and just decided to do something about it. I might continue, or I could just leave it here. What do you think? 


	2. Ready or Not

"I have to go back."

"Well, duh! Even Xander would be happy to see you if he could see what Buffy's going through."

"Doesn't everybody know – can't they see?" Angel was very confused. From the way Dawn had been talking, he would be surprised if even Xander didn't know. It wasn't like she was hard to read or anything – she was practically as easy to read as a picture book. Even to Angelus!

"She's built herself a nice little cocoon that nobody can see into (except me). Not even mum can see what's going on. Not even Willow, Xander or Giles. Only me – and I can't exactly do much to help her, can I?"

"I think you've probably done far more than you realise, and now I'm going back, and we'll talk."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure you'll talk. You've been separated for about a month, and you're going back so you can just talk."

Angel just looked around uncomfortably. "Shouldn't you be going back to your dad's place? I know I said I would take you, but there's the whole vampire thing, unless you want to take the sewers – which aren't actually as dirty as they sound. I mean, if you want me to, I can take you almost anywhere via the sewers, but I doubt if you'd want to, and I don't know where your dad's place is, so that would also be a problem." Angel, he who broods and never talks, was rambling to a twelve-year-old girl. Will wonders never cease?

"But I thought you were going to take me home? Y'know, to Sunnydale. That's what you said yesterday. I could always phone mum, but you did say you would take me – and you're going into Sunnydale anyway, so it's not like it's out of your way or anything. Is it?"

"What? I never said I would take you back to sunny – oh never mind. We can leave at sunset. Do you need to collect anything from your dad's place? If you do, tell me where it is, and I can take you in the sewers, or get someone to take you back."

"I'm not a kid – I can go back to the apartment by myself you know." She paused for a moment, "can you really get there by sewers?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe, and, like, allowed? To go traipsing through the sewers like this? And what happens if we get lost or something?"

"Yes it's safe. I have no idea if it's allowed, but I doubt very much if anyone would be here to threaten us anyway. And even if they were, most people wouldn't even care – plenty of homeless kids use these tunnels to live in. And I told you before, Dawn, I have a photographic memory, so I can remember the route on the map, and we can't get lost, because I can track our scents back to where we went wrong. Don't worry, I know these sewers better than I know the back of my hand!

"If you say so …"

Man and girl continued into the dark tunnels deep under the city of L.A.

* * *

"Alright Dawn, the sun's set!" Angel yelled in her general direction, where she was sprawled on the sofa, reading (which translates to flicking through) very old romance novels. "Time to go! You've got all of your stuff, yeah?"

"Yes, Angel. You've only asked about ten times already!" She put down her current book and grabbed her bag, walking over to him with it in hand. "And what's with all the romance books? I never figured you for one to read that kind of mush."

"I don't." He replied far too quickly, "It's just that over 250-odd years, one collects a lot of things."

"Sure."

* * *

Sorry, this is sort of a filler before the next chapter, and really pointless (I just wanted them to be able to get into the car without any confusioin). Are song words allowed on this site anymore? 


	3. All Out Of Love

The song is 'All Out Of Love' by Air Supply. I don't own it.

* * *

_  
I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart_

Buffy Summers lay on her bed, still in her nightclothes well into the afternoon. In a few minutes, she knew she would have to get up to shower, force some food down and patrol. As soon as the ascension was over, Buffy knew she didn't have to remain strong for a while. Before that, she had broken down once, and gone catatonic a few times, but put on a brave/strong façade. Faith was the world's 3rd best actor. Only Dawn had managed to see through her walls. It was a sister thing. Angel would have been able to see through the charade too.

Beneath the tough exterior, Buffy felt torn in two. Half of her had left with Angel, gone to Giles-knows-where-but-isn't-telling-except-in-emergencies. Beneath her Slayer disguise, Buffy felt worse than she ever had before. This was worse than Angelus, Hell or The Master. She felt empty, only moved to get up in the mornings (or afternoons) to fool the world. Not even her own mother knew something was wrong.

_I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know  
_

The radio was playing a song she could relate to – she knew both Angel and herself were feeling as bad as each other. But he had left her. She needed to have something of his to carry her through the day; all she had was his jacket. They had never taken any photos together, but she would better that he had managed to scrounge some off of her friends. Just having a picture of him would be enough to help her get back to her usual schedule. Well, maybe. Probably not actually, but it was nice to fool herself sometimes.

Her mother didn't know anything was wrong, as Buffy was telling her that because she didn't have school, she was patrolling later and sleeping later. By the early morning, Joyce had gone out to the gallery, and didn't realise that Buffy was awake, crying in her room. A few days earlier (or was it just yesterday? she couldn't remember), Dawn had been taken to their dad's for a week or so. She had told her mother that she needed to stay in Sunnydale for clean up duty, when in reality, there was almost a shortage of vampires. She couldn't bear to face her dad. He hadn't noticed anything after she had died, and would not give her the space that her mother did – even if her mum didn't know she was doing it.

* * *

Angel and Dawn got into the car, and as soon as the keys were in place, the pre-teen started to mess around with the radio, most certainly not happy with the classical music that the vampire had set it to. Angel may have found that music pleasant, but in Dawn's opinion, there isn't much music worse than classical. She finally gave up, and just put it on the first channel she got to, where some random love song was playing. As he listened to the words, Angel could relate to all of it. 

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

Without Buffy around, he was nothing. His life had had no purpose before Buffy, and it didn't have much of one afterwards. Yes he patrolled, but that was more out of respecting Buffy and her duty than anything else. Without her, he would still be eating rats on the streets, wondering why he hadn't staked himself yet and wallowing in self-pity. Wandering around L.A. with straggly hair, a dirty face, wearing filthy, old clothes and without a single cent to his name. Was that the life he should go back to? He didn't deserve her; nobody did. But if he could bring her any measure of happiness, that was good enough for him. He might not be around forever, but while he was, no harm would ever come to her.

Dawn looked across the car at the brooding vampire. He had that far-away look in his eyes that Buffy sometimes got when she was thinking about him. Then he frowned, and she somehow knew that it was her job to keep him thinking the right kind of things.

* * *

_I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right_

If he came back now, Buffy just didn't know what she would do. That was her dream, just to be with him. Or if he had to go away, to be able to contact him – she had to know if he was still alive and well – well enough for being dead anyway. She had always imagined them having some sort of bond, and she was appealing to him through that. She needed him to come home to her. Life was empty without him, and love was lonely.

Any day now, Willow and Xander would decide that she needed to get out some more, drag her to the Bronze, and try to get her to date. She didn't think she would ever be ready to do that. Okay, maybe in ten years … if she lived that long.

* * *

_And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

He was nervous, there was no shame in hiding that. He knew he couldn't be without her, and something inside of him was saying that she felt the same way. What if he was wrong – he had no right to be doing this. Once he had asked her if she was still his girl; always. Then he left, and now, he wasn't so sure of where he fitted in with the grand scheme of things. He still wasn't sure if Giles had forgiven him for what Angelus did, Xander had always hated him, Joyce clearly didn't want him around and Willow … he wasn't sure about Willow. Surely she should hate him too, but at the hospital and battle, she hadn't avoided his eyes like the others. Oz wasn't as close to Buffy, so he didn't even enter into the picture, and Dawn clearly didn't mind him going back.

Every day he was away from her it got harder and easier at the same time. Harder to keep living and helping; easier to avoid the temptation of going back. He just wanted to see her, to hear her voice just to make sure she was still okay. Having Dawn tell him she isn't did not do him any good. However, if she didn't want him around, didn't love him anymore, he would be gone in the blink of an eye.

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong  
_

Surely he wasn't too late to go back and change it all. He knew he couldn't take back those words he said, but perhaps he could take the edge off of them. Even if Buffy didn't want him to stay, maybe he could leave her on slightly better terms. He hadn't said goodbye because he wasn't sure if he could do it. He had to remain strong and make the choices, but he didn't think he had made the right choice.

* * *

_Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?_

Buffy sat up and gathered some clothes up, not really thinking about which ones they were. She knew they matched, but that was about it. All she could think about was Angel. She couldn't help it – she saw him everywhere. The man in front of her at the queue, the guy sitting in the car next to theirs, the couples coming out of the cinema, those going into the skating rink. She even saw some of him in her sister – the eyes and hair. They could probably get away with being father and daughter. It just wasn't fair.

Getting out of the shower, the phone rang. She ran to it, hoping without reason to that it was him, knowing that it wouldn't be. She hung up on the poor guy trying to sell something – she wasn't quite sure what it was – and continued downstairs to get something to eat. Even the tomato juice reminded her of him – it was red, just like blood. Such silly links were the worst, and she knew that if she didn't get out of the house, she would not be able to stop the tears from coming. You would have thought that after a few weeks of non-stop crying, she would have run out of tears.

Clearly not.

* * *

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

They were coming in to Sunnydale now. That hour long drive had gone by very fast, with only one thing on his mind. The song had been over in four minutes, but he had gone through it over and over in his head. It described him so well. She was right to have believed that their relationship would work out, and he was so very wrong.

* * *

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong  
_

She turned the radio off, collected her stake and went to the front door. Just as she got there, the door bell rang.

"Angel?"

* * *

_I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_

This was her street, her house. He walked up the drive and rang the bell. As if she had been waiting for them, the door opened.

"Angel?"

* * *

It occurred to me that I might still need a Key, but it won't be Dawn. Depending on how far I get with this story, the Key will be something/someone else. 


	4. Always

I think I might end it here. Should I carry on? And if I do, carry on in this story, or make a new one?

Two updates in one day! You lucky, lucky people!

* * *

Buffy's POV

"Angel?

"No. No, you can't do this to me! You said you were gone, I know you were gone – you can't just come back. You broke up with me remember! You left me, and it's killing me. I can't … I can't do this anymore, Angel. I need you … you're part of me, and you're not here. No! No, no, no, no! You have to just go. Just go before … before …"

"Before what, Buffy?" He just stood there, with that adorable look on his face, the one when I can't do anything but stare at him. Looking down, I answered him in a child's voice, scared of the dark.

"Before I can't let you go a second time."

"I'm not going anywhere, Buffy. Not unless you want me to."

Unknowingly, I repeated the words I had said when he broke up with me. My voice was trembling, and barely audible, but I know he heard just as well as if I had shouted it. "Is this really happening?" I was like a little lost child, and he was my savoir, my Angel.

"Come here, Buffy." And just like that, I was pulled into his arms. Those strong arms that I know will always keep me safe. When he holds me, nothing else matters, because I know that my angel will be there to protect me, just as he always has.

"I was wrong, Buffy. And Dawn –"

"Dawn's here?"

"Hi! I'm your little sister who you didn't notice because you were paying attention to your boyfriend."

"Angel … isn't my boyfriend anymore, Dawnie."

"I thought you were my girl. Always." He was whispering too now, with me still in his arms. I held on to him like a lifeline, not knowing if he would still be here if I let go of him. But something broke in me when he said those words, and I couldn't hold back the tears that had threatened to fall any more.

"Always." I choked out the words, and then collapsed in his arms, knowing that if he as really there he would catch me, and if he wasn't, it was a dream and I would wake up.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I got out of the car, Angel still holding my bag, and went to stand just a little ways behind him. If I was right (and I knew I was), then she wouldn't even notice me unless I made a sound, and even then, she wouldn't bother to look at me. I couldn't decide what she would do. Stare in disbelief, yell at him so loudly that people on the other side of the world would hear, slam the door in his face, or collapse. Surprising me, she did none of the above. She just whispered his name, almost reverently, and then 'started' on him.

"No. No, you can't do this to me! You said you were gone, I know you were gone – you can't just come back. You broke up with me remember! You left me, and it's killing me. I can't … I can't do this anymore, Angel. I need you … you're part of me, and you're not here. No! No, no, no, no! You have to just go. Just go before … before …"

"Before what, Buffy?" I couldn't see his face, but something about it made her finish.

"Before I can't let you go a second time." She sounded like a lost child, so afraid of what would come next. She didn't want to say anything for fear of the consequences, and then Angel broke the silence once more, speaking in a soft voice that something inside of me wanted to be speaking to me. Buffy was so lucky to have someone like him. Someone who would always be there for her, but I don't think she sees it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Buffy. Not unless you want me to."

"Is this really happening?" I think she thought she was still dreaming. From the things she says when she's asleep, this was all that she had hoped for, and she couldn't quite figure out what was real and what was not. How none of her friends could possibly not see how broken she was inside is a mystery to me.

"Come here, Buffy. I was wrong, Buffy. And Dawn –" he pulled her into his arms, and just held her close. It was almost like a really bad romance novel!

"Dawn's here?" I didn't think she would notice me.

"Hi! I'm your little sister who you didn't notice because you were paying attention to your boyfriend." I said just the right words to get them together again. This would either make them or break them. If she accepted him as her boyfriend, things would be fine; if not, I don't know what would happen.

"Angel … isn't my boyfriend anymore, Dawnie." Oh no. This wasn't right. They were meant to stare at each other and kiss or something. Okay, so I don't really know exactly how the whole 'getting back together' thing would work. So sue me – I'm only 12! But still, this was not going well. And then Angel spoke again, and my fears were put to rest, but I was still holding my breath for them.

"I thought you were my girl. Always." He was whispering, but I could just about hear him. Obviously that was something they had between them; like an 'in' joke, but not a joke. He was being completely serious.

Buffy just clung to him, as if she was afraid he would disappear if she let go – probably still thinking it was all a dream. I waited with baited breath for her answer to the not-question, and hoped with all my heart that they would get a break (no matter how small), and everything would be okay again. I hate seeing my big sister so distraught. But up until now, I have only seen her break down twice.

"Always."

She choked out that single word, and then collapsed. And right then, I knew that they would be fine, and thought idly about going into the matchmaking business. Xander's not dating anyone …

* * *

Angel's POV

"Angel?" I stood there, and I was just so apprehensive. Everything could go very right, or very wrong from this point. I didn't know what she would say, or do, so I remained still. I was ready to duck, or to flee, or for her to collapse in my arms – not that I really thought she would. My Buffy, god that feels so right to think and I just wish I could say it. My Buffy. Mine. But she would never just collapse like that, even if what dawn had said was true. It was far more likely that she would –

"No. No, you can't do this to me! You said you were gone, I know you were gone – you can't just come back. You broke up with me remember! You left me, and it's killing me. I can't … I can't do this anymore, Angel. I need you … you're part of me, and you're not here. No! No, no, no, no! You have to just go. Just go before … before …"

– that she would star ranting at me, but I wasn't expecting her to stop. When she didn't carry on, I prompted her, even though my dead heart was telling me exactly what she was going to say.

"Before what, Buffy?" She looked down, as if she was ashamed.

"Before I can't let you go a second time." And then, my heart broke – figuratively speaking. She thought I was going to leave her again.

"I'm not going anywhere, Buffy. Not unless you want me to." I would never have come back if I was going to leave again. It would be too hard to leave her a second time. Then she spoke again, those very same words that I heard as I broke her heart just a few weeks ago. Already it feels like it was a lifetime ago that I held her for the last time at her prom. Her voice was trembling, and barely audible, but I heard it just as well as if she had yelled it in my face.

"Is this really happening?"

And then I just couldn't do it anymore, I had to hold her in my arms, and tell her that she was safe.

"Come here, Buffy." And then, nothing else seemed to matter, because she was with me again, and I knew somehow that everything would be okay. "I was wrong, Buffy." The words that no man wants to say. "And Dawn –"

"Dawn's here?"

"Hi! I'm your little sister who you didn't notice because you were paying attention to your boyfriend." I had to smile, but on the word 'boyfriend', I faltered, knowing that what came next would define our future relationship.

"Angel … isn't my boyfriend anymore, Dawnie." And then I froze. I looked down at her, and remembered what I had asked her after the whole Faith fiasco.

"I thought you were my girl. Always." I was whispering, scared of what the response might be. She clung even tighter to me, and I'm pretty sure that if I had circulation, it would be completely cut off by now. And then something happened to her, and it was just like after she destroyed the Master's bones. She spoke one word, and then buried her face in my shirt, crying. Her legs gave out, and I caught her in my arms, rejoicing inside. She was still my girl.

"Always."

* * *

So. The end? 


	5. My Turn to Talk

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I never would have expected so many people to want me to continue it, but due to popular demand – a continuation. So far, it could go anywhere. I might end it after everyone finds out about Angel being back, or I might re-write the seasons. The only thing is that I don't really want to just be re-writing episodes with very minor changes. I don't know if Angel will go back to LA or get called by Doyle or whatever – but if that happens, I know what to do for IWRY. I have a good plan for that **smirks**.

There are four people in my house all vying for the one computer, and now that my brother has finished school for the year, it will be increasingly difficult to write anything, so bear with me and remember that that I am very much encouraged by reviews … and flames actually. What can I can? I'm a strange girl …

* * *

Angel carried his girl into the house and up to her bedroom, Dawn following quietly like a shadow. He sat on Buffy's bed, with her still crying in his arms, comforting her as best as he could. Unnoticed, Dawn grabbed her bag and went into her room, wanting for once to give her sister the privacy she deserved.

Dawn unpacked the few things that she had taken with her to L.A. and went back downstairs to watch television and to keep on the look out for her mother. She wasn't sure when Joyce would be coming back from the gallery, and thought that it probably wouldn't be the best idea for Buffy's mum to walk in when Angel was in the same room as her. If her mum got home earlier than anticipated, dawn would distract her from going upstairs until she was sure that Angel had hidden, and then she would go up ahead to warn Buffy. Only Dawn and Angel knew how miserable Buffy was, and dawn intended to keep it that way. Giles might have guessed if he was around more, but for all that he loved the Slayer like a daughter, they were not living in the same house, and didn't see each other for more than an hour or two each week.

She put the TV on some random comedy show that she didn't really get half the jokes on, grabbed some ice-cream from the kitchen (one thing about having a girl in the house just getting over a break up – there's always comfort food) and settled down to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Angel sat on Buffy's bed, just holding the love of his un-life while she sobbed. It was breaking his heart, and he knew he could do nothing about it. As much as he wanted to stay with her, nothing had changed since the last time they saw each other. They were both in pain, but he couldn't change anything. He decided to come back on a spur of the moment thing, and now wasn't sure where that spontaneous action was going to take him.

He wanted nothing more than to stay with Buffy forever, wherever or however that was. If she fell into hell, he would follow, and if she died … he didn't know what he would do. He hoped that she wanted him to be back, but if not, he would be strong and disappear once more. After 240 plus years, he thought he should be able to control himself enough to leave her for a second time. Maybe if he knew she wanted him gone, he would be able to stay away for more than a week – but somehow he doubted it. She was in his very being, ingrained in his soul as much as he was himself. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

* * *

When her tears subsided, she moved off of his lap, and he knew they were about to have a big, long talk. He just hoped it wouldn't be the kind of talk that would create a lot of Angel-dust.

"Buffy, I am so sorry. I never, **never** **ever** meant to hurt you."

"So why did you leave? I need you, Angel."

"You know why I left, Buffy, and nothing's changed! I can't give you a life, or a future or anything a real girl would want. I can't give you children, Sunday picnics in the sun. I can't be at your graduation, your anything! I'm still a vampire, and you're still the Slayer."

"So why did you come back? Why torment me?"

"Buffy, I –"

"No. No interruptions, not this time. You had your turn in the sewers. You asked me if I had thought about everything rationally, and no I hadn't, not then. But Angel, it's been a while since then. And now I have – rationally and with my head. My heart tells me that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and actually, my head agrees. I slay better when you're around, because I feel safe. I know that if doesn't matter if one vamp manages to push me down, because I know that you'll be there to pick me back up. I don't have that anymore. And it scares me, because for the first time in three years, I don't have any real back up. Sure the gang try, but none of them have super strength or healing like you. I know I don't need to protect you like I do them. And I had that back up, for nearly three years, and then it was just gone. And … and …" she broke off, took a few deep breathes and began again, following a different track.

"Were you just going to skulk around and be 'cryptic guy' again? When you're around, whether I see you or not, I feel you – inside of me. And I love you so much it hurts. And I don't think I will ever be able to get over it, or you. I want my life to be with you – forever.

"You said about children – do I look like the kind of girl that wants, needs or could handle children? You're right, you're a vampire; I'm the Slayer. How on earth could we even think about bringing children into a world when either of us could die at any point in time? As it is, I'm the longest living Slayer, so we don't even know if I can have children. And if I live that long, hello! Adoption!

"Getting old and you staying the same age – we don't even know if I'll survive that long, and you're body is, what 27?" He nodded, not really seeing where she was going with this. "Well my body's age is currently nine years below that, and you could quite easily pass as twenty now, and stay well preserved for at least ten years, if not more. We can handle the rest of it in ten years!

"On one of my first nights in Sunnydale, I told willow that my philosophy is seize the moment, live in the now. 'Coz tomorrow we might all be dead. Well, now we all know there's more truth to that than any of us had ever wanted to.

"Okay, you can speak again."

"Buffy, I – I will always love you, I always have loved you. Ever since I first saw you in L.A. before you even knew you were a Slayer. But we've tried this before – it doesn't work with us. It can't."

"Were you even listening to my speech? That's rubbish, and you know it! Stop making excuses, Angel. I'm 18 – a big girl. You made the decision to leave without asking me, and now you're back, and it's confusing. I'm saying we can make this work – I want you to stay with me, Angel."

"I love you so much." No more words were necessary. Buffy manoeuvred herself so that she could lean on her vampire, he kissed her softly on the head, and they sat there together. Not needed any more words to explain themselves to each other. Angel was staying in Sunnydale, and all was right in the world of Buffy Summers.

* * *

Woot Woot! And they are officially back together again folks!


	6. Morning

It was a good while later that the couple decided to move once more. Buffy lifted her head for a kiss, breaking away before the need for air could assert itself,

"What now?"

"Now nothing, baby. Now, you sleep, and I find Dawn."

"Sleep sounds like a good plan. You wont go while I sleep?" Her voice had become slightly panicked at the thought, and Angel was quick to re-assure her.

"I said I wouldn't leave you, and I meant it." He tipped her chin up to meet her eyes, gave her a quick kiss on the nose, and made a move to get up, before she stopped him.

"For two people in love who haven't seen each other in over a week, that was a very poor hello"

"I'm terribly sorry, milady. How can I try to amend the situation?" He kissed her once more, before she pulled away.

"Well, that's a good start."

* * *

Downstairs, Dawn stirred slightly in her sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Angel woke up, and found himself on Buffy's bed with his arms around her and her head resting on his chest. They hadn't even bothered to get undressed, and just went to sleep where they were. Remembering Dawn, and the need for Joyce not to know he was there, he moved Buffy's head from it's position on him to a nearby cushion, and unwrapped his arms around her. As he got up, she stirred and whimpered in her sleep.

"Angel?" He sat back down and began to stroke her hair lovingly once more, and resigned himself to staying there for the rest of the night.

"I'm not going anywhere, love." She sensed that he hadn't left her, and drifted off again, and Angel knew he wouldn't be going anywhere fast. Well, he had promised her that he wouldn't go anywhere.

When Angel woke up again, he could smell sunrise coming, and knew that no matter what Buffy thought, he had to get out of there unless she really did want him to turn to dust. The thought was not a pleasant one.

Again, he moved her off of him and tried to get up. Again, she stopped him almost unconsciously, and he was forced to wake her.

"Buffy, it's almost sunrise. I have to move somewhere where there's no sun." She mumbled something and buried her head further into his chest. Angel smiled fondly at her. Buffy was truly amazing. They had tried so many times to keep away from each other, and yet every time, they kept coming back for more. For more what, he didn't know. More heartache, more pain, or more love?

"Buffy. Buffy, c'mon sweetheart, you have to move. The sun will be up in less than an hour – we can go to the mansion, and still be together." She made another sound that may or may not have been a "yes", but did loosen her hold on him just enough for him to move off the bed.

_She looks so beautiful first thing in the morning. And in the evening. And while she's sleeping. And – oh who am I kidding, she's just beautiful. The most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot._

"Get up then, Buffy, and we can go to the mansion and stay there as long as you want."

"Dawn –"

"Will be fine. Leave her a note, saying you went out with a friend, and you'll be back later."

* * *

Ad so it came to be that a 243-year-old vampire and an 18-year-old vampire Slayer walked the streets of Sunnydale in the very early hours of the morning, holding hands as if they had never parted.

* * *

Is it just me, or is this chapter rubbish? 


	7. Not Good

Thank you very much to everyone who has already made an opinion, and the debate is still open:

Would it be okay to kill Joyce off quickly? The story line I want needs her dead, but I don't want to rush it or anything. Would it work if they didn't catch the cancer in time, or should I kill her in like a car crash or something?

I was just going to get rid of her quickly, but then it's just as sudden as it is in the series, and the same things would happen. I really don't want to write her as having cancer, as I can't even watch the bits of episodes that concern it, or read fanfic when a character dies from it … so that leaves car crash leaving her badly wounded, but not dead, or something else that I'm not creative enough to think of!

On with the actual story!

* * *

When Dawn woke up at just past eleven o'clock that morning, she was surprised to find herself in bed. She hadn't remembered actually moving from the sofa, or getting changed into her nightie. Her mother had clearly come home after she had fallen asleep – not good. She just hoped that Angel had gotten out in time.

The teenager yawned and got out of bed, determined to find out what had actually happened and where everyone was. If anyone else was in the house, they were being exceptionally quiet about it. In her hurry to find the rest of the household, she missed the note that was placed on her desk.

It took dawn all of ten minutes to realise that she was alone in the house, and another ten for her to process that she was alone in the house. Only one thing stopped her from throwing a party, and that was that the last one that had been at her house had been crashed by zombies. Most kids get in trouble when they throw a party; she and Buffy get zombies, vampires and killer robots. Life can be so unfair sometimes.

* * *

It was nearly two o'clock when the front door opened, and by this time, dawn was very much up, awake, dressed and extremely bored. She had even started on her holiday homework for English – write a short story with three characters in it with a beginning, middle and end whilst still leaving room for speculation. She out down her notebook of story ideas and went to see if Buffy was home yet, or if it was another bloodthirsty creature of the night … in the middle of the day.

"Mum?"

"Dawn? Why aren't you in L.A.? Did you forget something? Where's your father then; I didn't see the car."

"What d you mean mum? I got back yesterday evening – didn't you put me in bed?"

"No, I had an overnight thing for the gallery. What do you mean you got back yesterday? You were meant to be spending two weeks – you can't just get the bus back home because you were bored!"

"Dad's going away – he forgot about me. Angel brought me home on his way to see Buffy. Oops. I shouldn't have said that."

"Angel's back? I told him to stay away from here. I told him …"

Joyce started muttering to herself, and dawn quickly fled to the safety of her own room, praying that Buffy didn't bring Angel back with her whenever she got home from wherever they were. She was probably going to be in a lot of trouble when her sister got home.

She took her notebook with her, determined to get all her plot ideas down as quickly as possible, and set about clearing up her desk so that she could write legibly. The entire notebook had to handed in, so that the kids could prove that they did plan the stories, and not just 'go with the flow'. It took her all of ten seconds to find the note that Buffy had left for her.

_Dawn._

_Morning sleepy head! I got you into bed this morning, just before sunrise – you fell asleep watching television you silly girl! Mum should get back today, but I don't know when – it was a gallery thingy and I wasn't exactly listening- you know how I've been …Me and Angel have talked a bit, and now we're going over to his old mansion before the sun rises. If mum gets home before me, don't tell her Angel's home, coz I want to. I should be back by about three, and then I'll go out to patrol again after some more sleep and a bite to eat._

_Love Buffy_

_(**and Angel**)_

Oh dear. Not only had her mum been angry that Angel was 'home', Buffy was going to kill her for telling. Dawn sighed. This was not her week.


	8. Long Talks

The previous chapter is now a chapter and not an author's note, so if you haven't read it, go back and read it now.

I've tried to put Joyce's viewpoint across, and just for the record, I don't like her, but someone needs to say it all, and it was either her or Giles. And I really didn't want to make Giles into the bad guy … this is all motherly concern, and you also have to remember that Joyce doesn't really understand the whole slaying gig.

* * *

It was only half an hour after her mother got home that Buffy also returned, with a big smile on her face, and blissfully unaware that Joyce was _still_ fuming. She had practically ordered that, that _thing_ to stay away from her daughter, and now that he was gone, she was a lot happier. There had been less strange things happening, and somehow, Joyce summers knew that that was because of Angel not being there.

Buffy practically floated inside the house, hung up her coat, called a nonchalant "Hello" to her mum, and started up the stairs. On her mother's first sentence in reply to her "Hello", she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Buffy, what's this I hear about Angel being back? He left Sunnydale didn't he – for your own good as well. He can't provide anything for you; you and him are from different worlds. You've had to grow up fast, and sometimes even I forget that you're still just a girl – he's old enough to be your ancestor and you're just starting out in life. But in reality, you are just a girl, and you are blinded by your love for a vampire – a vampire for goodness' sake!

"You say he's a good guy, and he says it won't happen again, but Angel has changed once, what makes you think it won't happen again. There was never a reason that he turned bad last year, and then out of the blue, BAM he was good again. So many men are like that, and I don't want you getting hurt like other girls who are too blind too realise that their boyfriends and husbands are not the men they thought they were.

"You've been happy without him here, and not as much …weird stuff has been going on, and maybe now you can have a normal life, without any of that Slayer funny business going on."

Throughout the entire speech, Buffy's face had been getting paler and paler, and her mood had gone from being high enough to touch the stars, to worse than it had been before Angel got back.

"Mum! You may not like him, but I love Angel, and maybe you haven't noticed, but I have been miserable without him. You were too wrapped up in your own stuff to notice, and there hasn't been so much supernatural stuff happening because of the ascension that was just last week, on my graduation, when I asked you to take yourself and Dawn somewhere, _anywhere_ other than here.

"Angelus came back, because we made love, mother! And it will not be happening again – we'll find a way to stop the curse. And you know when I ran away last year? That was because I had just beaten him in a fight, stuck a sword in his gut and sent him to hell. Somehow, I got him back, and then he left me again – only this time it was by choice, and why do I get the feeling you had something to do with that?"

"Well I had to do something!"

"What did you tell him?" Buffy was nearly in tears, wondering how on earth she still had moisture left in her eyes to cry. In the last two days, she must have cried more than she had in her entire life. It was just one big emotional roller coaster.

"I only told him what I just told you. That he's too old for you, and needs to make the choices that you can't." Buffy was shaking in fury now, all thoughts of crying were way out of the window.

"What gave you the right to destroy all of my happiness? No, don't even answer that question. I'm going upstairs. I'm going to sleep for a few hours, then have a shower and go out to meet Angel to patrol.

"Did you know that if it weren't for Angel, I would be dead at least ten times over – probably more. As it is, I've only died once, and then he helped bring me back to life."

And leaving her shell-shocked mother alone in the sitting room, Buffy went upstairs to bed, but first, she had to make a small pit stop. There was only one person to blame for all of this (telling her mother), and she happened to be sitting in her room, doing her English homework.

* * *

"Dawn, how could you tell her about Angel! I wanted to tell her at the right time so she wouldn't fly off the handle like this!

"Buffy, I'm really sorry. It just sorta all came out, and I didn't find your note until afterwards, and I didn't think she would get so upset, and I'm really sorry, and, and I didn't mean to!"

Dawn was nearly in tears, and still mumbling apologies, and Buffy couldn't find it in her heart to be angry with her. The news had to come out at some point, and it was better that it was sooner, and that she knew the whole truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dawnie. I just wanted it to be perfect, you know? Well, no, you don't, but that's not the point. Mum's never really liked him, so I suppose we would have gotten this reaction anyway. She just can't see how much I love him."

Buffy walked over and sat on dawn's bed next to her little sister, curling up together just as they had during arguments their parents were having downstairs. Nothing else mattered, just that they would always have each other.

"Dawn, I love him so much; I can't stop. He turned evil, I sent him to hell, he left me, I left him, and he left me again (supposedly for ever) but none of it mattered in the end. Whenever he's near me, I can feel him, and that's not including my spidy-sense-for-slayers! Sometimes I feel like I have three lives. Before Angel, during Angel, and after Angel. Well, four now – during Angel mark 2!"

Dawnie smiled at her big sister, happy that she wasn't in trouble. Then a small frown crossed her face.

"Will I ever find someone like that?"

"Of course you will, Dawnie! How could you not? You'll find your someone, and be very happy, but you're only 12, and I didn't find Angel till I was 16. Give it some time, Dawn."

Dawn just looked dubiously at her sister, who laughed and started to tickle her.


	9. Going In

One would have thought that school being over would bring a bigger crowd into the bronze; one would be wrong. With school over, many kids were on holiday, or out with friends in the evening with no desire to be with them for the evening too. It was practically empty compared to usual, and that made it the perfect setting for Angel to announce his 'return'. It had been two days since he got back, all of that time had been spent with Buffy, sorting out any problems they had between them. The only one left was that pesky 'true happiness' clause that they really needed to get sorted out. There had to be some way to deal with it, even if it meant going all the way to Romania to find the gypsy clan.

But now, Angel had much worse things to worry about – Willow. And Oz too, but him and Oz would probably be able to sort everything out in two minutes tops – they always seemed to click nicely. Both guys were men of very few words, and both were creatures of the night. They could have conversations with just a few looks at their girlfriends, and if either of them were the type t show emotions, it would only take one look at their significant other to set them off.

Willow however, was like a wild card. She was the best friend, bound to give her honest opinion, and yet hate him for leaving her friend.

Angel wasn't completely sure how it all worked, but he did live with one woman for 107 years, and two for another 38. He couldn't have got by without some sense of how it was meant to work – even if it was a different time, even if it was Angelus and not Angel. In public, Darla and Drusilla were subservient to him, the male of the group. In privet, they were both still his, but Darla was still his sire. Dru, they treated like a petulant child, ready to 'go off' at any moment. But then, really, she could, would and did. When Spike came along, he was no longer out numbered, but then he left and Angelus was once again left alone with two women – oh the horror.

One of the first things he learnt was that Darla would always win, and as much as poor Dru loved her 'daddy', she would normally side with 'grandmother' for everything. He gave up trying to win after one year with Darla – it just wasn't worth the effort! Much better to use that energy to a more productive aim, like torturing cute little puppies, or artfully destroying entire families. Holz was one of his best pieces of work, another was clearly Drusilla herself.

But that was 100 years past, and now he was left with the problem of an angry teenager who was studying magic, and knew exactly how to use a stake. He just hoped that Buffy would scatter his ashes somewhere nice, and not just sweep them up or leave them to the mercy of the wind.

He was at the door now, and Buffy was inside waiting for him (he could smell her on the door, and sense her inside). He didn't know if Willow was in there too, and didn't really want to find out.

"This is ridicules. Angelus, scourge of Europe, scared of a teenager."

He was going in.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to set the scene, and I have to go out now, and wanted to post something. 


	10. Is it just me?

Its a case of, i'm gong out, and wanted to post something. i'm away for the weekend, but i should be able to put something down on paper, and when i get home, i'll type it up.

* * *

The Bronze had many chairs and tables surrounding the dance floor, not to mention a balcony and the bar table and stools. All the young people of the former Sunnydale High School knew there was one table that from eight till eleven on a Friday night belonged to Buffy Summers and her friends. It was out of respect for her that she had this table (even if she didn't actually notice that that particular table was always free when she came in). She was the class protector, and everyone knew that her friends helped her. On this particular Friday night, it was just Willow and Oz at that table. Xander was on his ridicules USA tour and Buffy hadn't got there yet.

"Hey, Will." Willow was always amazed at how well her friend could sneak up on people. Not as good as … some people, but still quite fantastic. Then again, she was the Slayer, so it was in her nature to be sneaky – a predator.

Willow knew that Buffy was still getting over Angel, but thought she was healing quite well. Usually, she was happy, and was still going strong with the slaying, but today, there was something strange about her friend.

"Oh, hey Buffy. You seem …" Willow paused for a moment, and then looked at Oz for help.

"Cheerful." And that was the most Buffy knew he would say for about 30 minutes.

"Aren't I allowed to be happy? I mean, that's what you're all after isn't it? You want me to get up on the horse again, pluck another fish from the sea and date again. Well, I have."

She ignored Willow's shell-shocked face and Oz' slightly raised eyebrows (more emotion than she'd thought he would show).

"I was out all day yesterday with him; I'm so in love."

Buffy really wanted to allow herself an evil grin, but that would ruin the whole charade. She probably should have told Angel though …

"Um Buffy. We wanted you to be happy, but not to just go out with the first guy that asked! I mean you're still suffering from … Angel."

"No. I'm moving forward like you and Xander want."

"I meant 'Angel' as in 'look – Angel's over there looking really nervous by the door' not as in 'Angel who made you suffer' 'Angel'. Although the second also applies."

"Well of course he's standing by the door. He probably tracked by scent here or something equally vampirish (no offence Oz)"

"None taken." Was Willow getting him to speak more, or was it just her?

"How else would he know where I am? And he's looking really nervous because he doesn't know how much you're going to hurt him for leaving."

"But Buffy! He left Sunnydale, and – and you don't seem very shocked, surprised or any of the other 'S' words that I cant think of right now, but I will soon. See, there's two more already!"

"Why would I be shocked, Will? I can feel him whenever he's near."

At a barely noticeable nod from Buffy, Angel's nervous look became terrified, and he began to make his way across the dance floor to the table. When he got there, he swallowed, and looked at Willow. His face was now like a mask, but his grip on Buffy's hand told her that he really was terrified of Willow's reaction. She didn't know why – it was simple. Willow wanted Buffy to be happy, Angel made her happy, ergo Willow would be happy that Angel was back. Oz wouldn't really care all that much either way, but he would be happy that Willow was happy. Everything was simple.

"Hi Willow"

"Angel." Was it just him, or did the temperature just drop rapidly?


	11. Willow

"Want to explain why you're here and for how long for?"

"Because I love Buffy and forever." Then more quietly, he added, "That's the whole point" and looked straight at Buffy. Her eyes widened

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do – I was there wasn't I?"

"B-but I was dreaming … it was a dream, right?"

"I thought I was dreaming."

"Oh God, Angel. How can you even think of forgiving me?" He just wrapped his arms around her.

"How can you forgive me?"

"It wasn't you! I love you!"

"And I love you – that's how."

Throughout the entire exchange, Willow was looking suspiciously between the pair, mostly at Angel. Now, she pointed a finger at him, and said in a no-nonsense voice which one wouldn't usually associate with her,

"I'll speak to you later. Now! Go dance!"

Angel looked at her for a moment, then shrugged and walked with his other half towards the dance floor. There, they proceeded to ignore the fast music and 'rocking' teenagers around them, and swayed to their own rhythm. Buffy put her arms around her Angel's neck, and he bent down to press their foreheads together. Most of the kids just ignored them, leaving a wide berth out of respect to Buffy and the older man whom they knew had also helped save their lives several times over.

* * *

To anyone not familiar with the couple, they were just another pair dancing to music only they could hear; Willow knew better. How they did it was anyone's guess, but the vampire and the Slayer seemed to talk with each other using only their eyes, and the occasional nod. They knew each other so well, that a simple glance could send Buffy into fits of laughter, and leave Angel with a small grin on his face.

He and Oz were quite alike, Willow mused. Both creatures of the night, and yet both helped the Slayer in her 'sacred duty'. Both men rarely showed emotion, and when they did, it was a big deal. She shook her head and then held out her hand to Oz. With a barely noticeable sigh, he took it and allowed himself to be towed to the floor, where they too started to sway to their own rhythm. More couples followed their example, and soon only a few people were actually dancing t the music. The DJ looked at them exasperated, and changed the music; clearly it was time for a few slower songs.

* * *

Angel moved his hand from the small of Buffy's back up to stroke her hair softly, as if afraid that it would disappear and her with it.

"You are so beautiful."

"I love you, Angel. Don't leave me again."

"Never."

* * *

They danced for what seemed like eternity, but when the song ended, Buffy raised her head for a kiss.

"I'm going to patrol – I've got another hour till my curfew, and then I'll sneak out again. Coming?"

"I'll meet you later – I think Will still wants to yell at me." He winced slightly, and looked at Buffy. "In case I don't case out of it alive, I need you to know I love you, and I wont leave you, and –" Angel was cut off as Buffy kissed him once more.

"I'll meet you at eleven thirty."

"Bye, love. Wish me luck." Buffy giggled and walked out of the Bronze.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Oz." Willow kissed her boyfriend and turned to her best friend's boyfriend. Newly re-instated boyfriend. "Come on, Angel. Walk me home."

The vampire in question looked at her, gulped, and then swept his hand in front of him.

"Ladies first."

"So nice to know that you didn't lose your good manners at the same time you lost your good sense."

* * *

They walked in silence for a while, before Willow broke it again,

"What were you thinking? You broke Buffy's heart just before the Prom, and then showed up to dance with her; you said you were leaving, and then stuck around to help; you said you **wouldn't** say goodbye, and then stared at her through the smoke at graduation; and finally, you actually left, and now you're back one week later! You need to make up your mind Angel and stop screwing with hers. I know you love her, but I'm not prepared to support this relationship again if you're just going to break my best friend's heart all over again. So, do you love her enough Angel?" They had reached Willow's house without any conscious decision. "Are you here for good?"

"I will **never** leave Buffy again."

"Good." Then, surprising even herself, Willow gave Angel a quick peck on the cheek. "Because I have w really nasty curse in one of my books that I'm sure even with healing abilities you would not be able to recover from."

Getting the point, Angel gulped and made a mental note to never get on Willow's bad side – ever!

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, didn't I hear that you are meeting Buffy in" she paused, "ten minutes?"

"Bye Willow." And the vampire walked rather quickly out of harms way and into the night, where he belonged.

* * *

I managed to write this while at my grandparents house, and then got home a day before I thought I was going to – so viola! A new chapter! 


	12. Giles

I know that in the episodes, Giles doesn't come out and say any of this stuff until like season six, but it's really important, so I'm gonna go with the age old 'it's fanfiction and I can do what I wanna!' excuse. Enjoy!

* * *

"Buffy, sit down. I-I want to talk to you." 

Buffy looked at the plate of biscuits on the coffee table. There was a big pile of them, and Giles had an unusually small amount of tea left in the pot.

"Why do I get the cookie treatment? And how much of that tea have you drunk, Giles – it has more caffeine in it than coffee you know … what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, a-about Angel." The silence was almost tangible, thick, deep and heavy.

"H-how did you find out? I told Willow not to tell you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I-I just wanted to find the right time to do it. We weren't sure what you would think or anything."

"We? Who's we? Oh it doesn't matter. What I was saying, is that ever since he left, you have become a bit … distant." Buffy took a cookie from the plate. "Now, I'm sure that you want us to think everything is fine, but I can see that it isn't. You're becoming slightly …lethargic with your training, and have no interest! Now, I-I know that you are having your summer holiday, but that doesn't mean that you can be lax with training. I know I'm not your watcher a-anymore. And that you no longer work for the council, but you are still the Slayer, and-and I care about you. When Angel and you broke up, you were focused on anything but him, and I don't think you ever dealt with it. Now, normally, I would be the last person to say this, but her goes – Buffy, you need to call him."

"Giles, what are you talking about?"

"Buffy, you can't hide it from me; I know you too well, and care too much. You're hurting, and trying (quite successfully) to hide it. It's not working anymore, and I want you to call him, and sort things out with each other. Angel never said goodbye, and left because he loves you. I may not be best friends with the man, but he does love you." He paused, and then continued a bit quieter. "Just as I do."

Buffy stared at him in shock, before she put the rest of her cookie down, and stood up to hug him. There's a difference between fathers and dads, but she wasn't sure Giles knew that. Hank Summers may have been Buffy's father, but in three years, Rupert Giles had become her dad – the man she could always rely on, the one who said he would take her out for ice cream for the whole summer, the guy who couldn't help but be proud of her, no matter what, the person who she could always trust to get her through anything.

Ever since she had got her Slayer powers, she had been moving further away from her dad, and after the divorce, it just got worse. Her father knew absolutely nothing about her, what she did, who her friends were. He didn't know about Angel (but then, she wasn't sure Giles knew he was back). Giles knew virtually everything.

She let him go, and sat down again, picked up her cookie, and tolf him to sit down this time.

"Giles, I was coming here to talk to you about Angel actually. The thing is, he'sbackinSunnydaleandhe'sgoingtostayandwe'rebacktogether. Is that all okay with you?"

"Could repeat that please, just a bit slower, because I'm pretty sure you said that Angel is back home, and you're together again."

"That's because I did?" Buffy's voice was very small, almost like a child being scolded.

"And when, where and how did this happen?"

"Sunday, my house and it's a long story?" He just looked at her. "Fine. Dawn ran into him while she was meant to be visiting my father." She deliberately didn't use the word 'dad', although she wasn't really sure that Giles would catch the significance of it. "Angel saved her from some vampires, and took her back to his apartment to fix her up, without realising it was Dawn, and apparently, she talked some sense into him somehow. Then, our father decided that he couldn't actually take her for two weeks like he promised, and had to go away, so Angel brought her home. We talked a lot, and he decided to stay here with me!" Again, she spoke almost inaudibly, as if he really were her father, and she a naughty little girl.

"Are you mad?"

The pout was too much for Giles, and he had to smile.

"No, I'm not mad, but I would like to speak to Angel when he has a chance."

"Great! I'll bring him back here after patrol."

* * *

I really suck at action scenes, so lets just say that they killed three vamps, and snogged a bit in between. And now, they're back at Giles'.

* * *

As soon as Buffy went out of the room to redo her hair or some other such nonsence that neither of the men in the room could fathom – it looked fine – Giles became less of the meek british librarian, and more of the overprotective father/Ripper. 

"So. You're back. You staying for good this time, or are you going to leave her."

Angel was only slightly intimidated of the usually mild mannered man, but then remembered what happened after he had killed Jenny. Then he was slightly more afraid, but would not allow it to show, knowing that keeping calm would make it a lot easier on him. Willow may have not minded him looking nervous (one of the reasons he allowed the expression to show) but Giles would respect him more if he had the appearnec of one who was keeping a cool head.

"I wouldn't leave Buffy by choice ever again, Giles. Some of the reasons I left are still there, but we can work around them. She said she doesn't mind if I can't be with her in the day, that I can't give her picnics, normality, sunlight or children. I-I just don't want her to be hurt … ever again. By me or by Angelus. I don't want anyone to ever be hurt by him again … not like I hurt you."

Giles reached out and clasped Angel's arm in a silent forgiveness, which both men understood, and in that moment, Angel knew that the most important person accepted him back into Buffy's life. Giles was the one who spent so much of his time following up on fruitless leads when Buffy ran away, not her mother, and he doubted if Hank Summers even knew that is oldest child was even missing.

"Thank you."

"Just make her happy for me, Angel. That's all I want."

"Me too."


	13. Normal Again

Buffy couldn't wait for university to start – it really wouldn't matter if she came home at night or not. She would be free to spend the evenings patrolling or with Angel, and no one would think twice about it; no one would be there to care except willow, and she wouldn't mind the way her mum did. She was going to live on campus for the first year at least, just to calm her mother, but after that, who knew that would happen!

She didn't think that angel could ever legally marry her, not being a real person and all, but the ring he gave her was a traditional wedding band for the lower class of Ireland. Buffy would have loved to make that sentiment legal and binding, but vampires don't tend to have any form of ID.

"I have to speak to mum about you – us – at some point."

"Mmm."

"Angel, are you even listening?"

"Mmm"

"Oh for God's sake!" She removed her boyfriend's hand from her hair, held both of them by his sides and turned around so she could face him.

They had been dancing again, in the mansion this time, with her back pressed up against his front. One of his hands was idly playing with her hair; the other snaked around her middle protectively as they swayed slowly to some random music playing on the radio. She was holding the arm holding her, and trying to have a conversation, something that was proving rather difficult to do with a vampire enthralled by her hair and neck. If it was any other vampire captivated by/with her neck, she would be very worried, or would have staked it already. This one was different; this one was hers.

"I have to talk to mum about us and"

He kissed her and all other thoughts were lost.

What was she talking about again?

* * *

Buffy was going out of her way to avoid her mother lately, and it wasn't all that difficult. Joyce summers was having a busy time at the gallery, and her oldest child was throwing herself back into her old life. She was out with friends or dawn most of the time, and the rest was spent on slayer duties, with Angel, or both (patrolling was so much more fun when there was a handsome vampire to kiss behind the headstones in between kills). So Joyce and Buffy managed to avoid each other for ten days after Angel got back, and then all hell broke lose.

* * *

"Hi, mum. Good day at the gallery?"

"Dawn, upstairs please; Buffy, sit down – we need to have a little talk."

Dawn grumbled, but went upstairs, leaving her only sister to her dreadful fate. She had a lot to write about in her diary anyway, and it wasn't like anything good was showing on TV. They really needed to get cable – you can only watch the same re-runs so many times before so want to hit yourself with a shovel (except for cartoons – they just never get old!).

Buffy sat down rather heavily in one of the lounge chair, leaving her mother no choice but to leave a coffee table sized space between them (unless she wanted to sit in the lumpy chair with donkey's years of mouldy popcorn stuffed down the sides – that was Xander's chair when he came over, and before that, her dad used it). Joyce sat on the sofa and looked intently at her daughter.

"Angel."

"Angel?" Buffy did her best to look innocent, but failed miserably, as her mother gave her the 'I raised you' look.

"He's not good for you! He can't be anything that a normal girl needs, and then there's the added 'he's a vampire' factor. I know you think you're in love with him, but you're just a child your self. I was only a bit older than you when I met your father, and we all know how well that turned out. He's old enough (by a long way) to know that love can blind you, and as I said to him, he needs to make those hard choices which you clearly cant!"

"Mum, I love him. I know you went to see him, and I've thought about it – I was furious to start with, but I know you were only trying to protect me. The thing is, I will never **be** a normal girl. I've tried dating normal kids my age when I was the slayer. They either died, dumped me 'coz I could commit, dumped me 'coz I'm too weird, or were sorta psycho. We live on a Hellmouth, mum – it's **never** going to be normal.

"I know you hate the whole slayer gig – you don't fully understand, and you don't want to – but you know that I'm in danger a lot. Well, sorry mum, but NEWSFLASH: I've died once already, two years ago. Then it was Xander who saved me, but Angel told him what to do. Angel has saved me countless other times; he makes it safer for me. And he loves me."

Joyce sat very still. There was a long silence while Buffy prayed to every and any god up there, before her mother spoke again.

"Alright." And Buffy suddenly hated the coffee table, because it was just another obstacle between herself and her mother, who was clearly in desperate need of hugging.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

* * *

"Dawnie, did I ever thank you for making Angel come back to me?"

"No. But you did yell at me for being outside after dark, and for not having a stake, cross or any holy water with me; it isn't like it was on purpose or anything!"

"Well, thank you, but I wont take it back – you're so lucky that Angel was there!"

"So were you. On more than one occasion, I think you said. And lets not forget that without me being in trouble and Angel rescuing me he wouldn't be here."

"Fine. C'mere!" Dawn was pulled into a tight hug. "Thank you, and don't ever scare me like that. Knowing you, you'd come back and haunt me after you died!"

"Ha ha very funny."

"I thought so."

* * *

All was right again in the Summers household – the sisters were fighting, the mother was working, and the father was completely absent. Everything was normal – for a slayer anyway!

THE END

* * *

And that's a wrap. The next story will probably be up in three or four weeks, because I'm going on holiday for a week, then I have two weeks of summer school (it's a voluntary thing and should actually be fun) then a week's singing course. I'm at home for the last week, but I'm out singing for up to 15 hours on some of the days … what have I got myself into? And then it's back to school, and I'm not going to have as much time left to write. I might get a lot done while I'm away though, it'll just take ages to write up!

Cya in a month or so!


End file.
